Spin the Bottle
by Lanrete
Summary: Truth or Dare Rayearth style! OOC-ness included. R&R 2nd chapter finally up. ;;;
1. Beginnings

C.I.T: just taking a short break from my 'long' finding a lost love fic, I'm kinda stuck at this Asmi scene. So this idea occurred to me when I was playing Truth or Dare with my friends, Truth or Dare Rayearth style! OOC- ness included!  
  
One fine day where everyone was bored, they decided to play Truth or Dare mixed with Spin the bottle. (I mean Clef, Lantis, Ascot, Ferio, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. Everyone is sitting in a circle.) First name = ask, second name= answer/ does dare, understand??  
  
Umi asked," Hey do you guys know how to play Spin the bottle?"  
  
Fuu answered "Well I think whoever the bottle points to, has to kiss each other. Right?"  
  
Umi smiled and nodded "Yea, but to have more fun, I think we should make it Truth or Dare, when someone spins the bottle, top asks or dares, bottom answers."  
  
Hikaru who was bouncing around replied, "Sounds fun!"  
  
Umi takes out a clear blue bottle out of nowhere and placed it in the centre. Then she gives it a spin. It ends up facing Fuu and bottom to Lantis.  
  
Fuu looked at the cephirian swordsman with apprehension. "Lantis? Truth or Dare?"  
  
Lantis muttered a one word answer. "Truth."  
  
Ferio leans over and whispers something into Fuu's ears while she started to blush. Lantis glanced wearily at the pair of them,what was Ferio up to now?  
  
Fuu hesitated then she asked, "Well... are you a virgin?"  
  
Lantis glared at Ferio, not answering, while it was Hikaru's turn to blush.  
  
Umi urged him impatiently. "Come on Lantis! Answer!"  
  
Lantis gave a sigh and muttered something that only he could hear.  
  
Lantis retorted, "No. I'm not a virgin, happy?"  
  
"I knew it!", muttered someone outside the door in a familiar southern accent. Caldina dragged Larfage in behind her and plopped down on a couple of cushions next to Ascot, making herself comfortable.  
  
Umi looked at Lantis. "It's your turn to spin the bottle, Lantis."  
  
Lantis said something that sounded like whatever. (Then it turns to Caldina and Umi.)  
  
Umi(without waiting for Caldina to ask) replied. "Dare."  
  
Caldina cocked her head to the side, giggling, 'Hey little missy, I want you to evaluate all the guys' butt and state your preference!"  
  
Umi blushed furiously but she didn't refuse, "Okay, but how?"  
  
Caldina thought for a while,"Well you know, pressing, pinching that kind of thing... All the misters do her a favour and stand up in a row okay?"  
  
All the guys stood up in a row while Umi mentally prepared herself for such a feat. "Okay, here goes nothing..."  
  
She started with Ascot who was blushing so much he looked like a tomato. She pressed it gently, prodding it. Then to Ferio, she gave a little smack which he responded with a howl. "You were so much nicer to Ascot!" Then he winked at Fuu. This comment caused both Ascot and Umi to blush. Then she moved on to Larfarge, resisting the urge to giggle. She poked it a little and pressed it slightly. Clef. She paused slightly. Then she had to bend down to pinch it, to feel it. If one looked closely, you could see the blush forming on Clef's cheek. She stopped short next to Lantis and gave Caldina a pleading look. All the girls were already splitting their sides, laughing.  
  
"I don't dare to..." she started but was cut short by Caldina who stopped laughing long enough to grab her hand and guide it to Lantis's butt and showed her how to do it. Umi wished she could hide in a hole in the ground instead of doing that at that particular moment.  
  
Caldina asked with a mischievous smile forming on her lips. "So who's your favourite?"  
  
Umi blushingly answered, "Ascot and Clef tied at first place. Then Lantis. Then Larfarge, finally Ferio."  
  
Ferio gave a pained expression, " Aww Umi! I'm so hurt! (Turning to Fuu and whispers) But you like my butt right?"  
  
"Ferio!" she scolded. She smacks him playfully on the arm causing Ferio to groan, and herself blushing even more in addition to another round of laughter.  
  
Umi spins the bottle and it turns to Hikaru and Clef.  
  
Hikaru looked at Clef, "So Clef... what will it be?"  
  
Clef (thinking that naive Hikaru won't be able to think of any too horrible dares) , "Dare."  
  
Hikaru, "Hm... I know! Do a bungee jump down the Castle!" (A/N: Does anyone know how high that is?)  
  
Clef sweatdropped. " WHAT? The Castle is over 70000 metres!"  
  
Caldina added in a teasing tone, " Are you scared, Guru! Well you could take off a piece of your clothing like strip poker when you don't want to do the dare..."  
  
Clef had to protest, "Can't I do anything else?"  
  
Hikaru considered it for a moment. "Well, how about performing a song? I want to hear Black Black Heart -"  
  
"Those are my choices?! Oh well, I'll take the singing."  
  
Hikaru giggled "In a white shirt and TIGHT black leather pants nothing else!"  
  
Clef went to change and when he came out, all the girls turned to Jell-O with their eyes as large as saucers oogling at him. His horn (what else can you called that?) and many layers of clothes gone, he looked extremely appealing.  
  
Clef whispered into the microphone (disco music starts, don't ask how).  
  
Something ugly this way comes  
  
Through my fingers sliding inside  
  
All these blessings all these burns  
  
I'm godless underneath your cover  
  
In his world now I'm undying  
  
I unfurl my flag my nation helpless  
  
He sang and moved sensually to the beat of the music. The lavender fringe looked cuter than ever. It seemed to have an hypnotic effect especially on the girls.  
  
Clef: Black black heart why would you offer more?  
  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
  
All your cash and diamonds  
  
Somehow, water starts to fall on Clef, soaking his shirt. A wet shirt is almost transparent leaving... not much for imagination. And the only one who had control over water magic was Umi. Clef flinged the shirt off, it was starting to get really heavy. Somehow, water and Clef seems to make a huge impact on the girls who all started cheering. A small tinge of pink could be found on Hikaru's face and Fuu removed her glasses to get a better view. Caldina was eyeing his 'hypnotic' movements with a very 'amused' expression. Of course Umi was watching the entire thing with her face a fiery red.  
  
Clef: As I begin to lose my grip  
  
On these realities you're sending  
  
Taste your mind and taste your soul  
  
I'm naked underneath my cover  
  
Covers lie and we will not fear nor cower  
  
With the coming signs  
  
The tide will take, the sea will rise...  
  
And time would lie...  
  
Black black heart why would you offer more?  
  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
  
All your cash and diamonds...  
  
He was standing on a platform that mysteriously appeared along with the disco lights. All the girls were cheering for him! Clef blushed and went to change his clothes. " Don't change Clef," came a voice "You look very cute like that." He turned around and saw Umi blush at him. 'Oh well.' then he sat back down. He then spun the bottle with such strength that it ended up on Lantis's lap.  
  
Lantis spoke first. "Feeling embarrassed Clef? It was quite a show." ( He couldn't quite keep the amusement out of his voice.)  
  
Clef glared at him. "Shut up Lantis!" (He spun the bottle again. It was faced Ferio and Lantis.)  
  
Ferio, "Cool! *smiles evilly* Truth or Dare Lantis?"  
  
Lantis scrunched up his eyes. "Truth, no dare, no truth, no dare. ARGH! I can't decide... Fine, I'll take a dare."  
  
Ferio rolls his eyes. "Do you know what's a tequila shots, right?" (whispers something to Fuu who leaves)  
  
"Yes..." He answered.  
  
"And you know what body shots are, ne?"  
  
He could hear Caldina gigling, meaning that she knew what it was. "No... I don't." He answered.  
  
"A body shot it's like a tequila shot... only that instead of putting the salt on your wrist you put it on anothers person stomach and the slice of lemon goes in her or his mouth... meaning that you have to take it from her or his mouth." Umi explained when Fuu came back from the kitchen with a tequila glass, salt and the slice of lemon.  
  
"All right... I understand..." Lantis said, sounding a little unsure.  
  
"Then... I dare you to do... a Hikaru shot!"  
  
"WHAT?!" He asked desperate.  
  
A/N: If you like it, review!! 


	2. Some more fun!

CrazyIceTenshi: Gomen!!! I'm so sorry for the late update (had writer's block)!! But, if I posted something not funny it would be really lame. Thanks a lot for everyone who reviewed and even a bigger thank-you to all the people who gave suggestions. Believe me, it helped a lot! And I would be updating this really slowly, don't rush me! All suggestions or requests are VERY welcomed. Oh and FIY, tequila with salt and lemon is delicious!  
  
Warning: Do not flame me becoz of OOC becoz I have already stated OOCness included. It's to make the story work. In short, on with the fic!  
  
Last chappie:  
  
Ferio rolls his eyes. "Do you know what's a tequila shots, right?" (whispers something to Fuu who leaves)  
  
"Yes..." He answered.  
  
"And you know what body shots are, ne?"  
  
He could hear Caldina giggling, meaning that she knew what it was. "No... I don't." He answered.  
  
"A body shot it's like a tequila shot... only that instead of putting the salt on your wrist you put it on another's person stomach and the slice of lemon goes in her or his mouth... meaning that you have to take it from her or his mouth." Umi explained when Fuu came back from the kitchen with a tequila glass, salt and the slice of lemon.  
  
"All right... I understand..." Lantis said, sounding a little unsure.  
  
"Then... I dare you to do... a Hikaru shot!"  
  
"WHAT?!" He asked desperate. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of last chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't I do anything else?" he said as he tried to get himself out of this mess.  
  
"It's either that or playing the rest of the game half naked." added Umi, reminding him of the penalty of not accepting a dare. He didn't even want to imagine looking like how Clef was looking, one half naked guy in the room was enough thank-you-very-much.  
  
"I'll do it." he said finally shooting a glare at Ferio, as the blush on Hikaru's face rivaled her hair. Hikaru bit her lip and walked over to Lantis.  
  
"Now lie down." ordered Fuu, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Why lying down?" asked the cephirian swordsman, could things get any more embarrassing?  
  
"It makes it much more interesting." she answered pouring the tequila into a small glass. "The tequila is ready Ferio!" she called out handing the glass to him.  
  
Hikaru lied down on the floor, her head on a big floppy navy cushion. She parted her legs, and then Lantis (who had a little trouble because of their height difference) lied on top of her, between her legs, his arms supporting his weight and the tiniest blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
Everyone had formed a circle around both of them, clearly enjoying the spectacle. Then Ferio handed him the lemon, salt and a glass full of tequila. He placed the lemon slice on her lips, his fingers brushing gently across her lips. Her blush deepened at the contact between his fingers and her lips.  
  
He then proceeded to pull up Hikaru's shirt. Just enough to see her belly button. She giggled. "What?" he asked. "It tickles." she whispered back. Placing the salt on her tummy, which was a creamy rosy shade, he ordered, "Don't move."  
  
"Okay." she answered, nodding. Umi elbowed Fuu, "This is so fun!"  
  
"I totally agree!" she added almost bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Shhh!" everyone else cried out. "Oops." both girls kept silence after.  
  
His throat suddenly felt dry and wet his lips. He tried not to meet Hikaru's gaze, as her ruby eyes were fixed on his amethyst ones. He maneuvered his head to her tummy and proceeded to lick it up. In a flash, he drank the tequila, trying to wash away the salty taste on his tongue.  
  
'Better get it over with.' he thought as he proceeded to get the lemon. His warm breath danced on her skin, his lips hovering above hers. She turned scarlet when his lips brushed against hers. It was there only for a fleeting moment, but it felt great. He tried again, this time his movements were done in a very careful way, so that he never made contact with Hikaru's lips again. His raven locks brushed against her cool skin, tickling her, then finally he was done. He got off her and stood up, helping her up.  
  
Hikaru's heart raced, she still felt slightly dizzy and he caught her as she fell. "Are you okay? Hikaru?" he asked concerned but it came out as, "Arh gu yay ,Gikalu?" as the lemon was still in his mouth. Removing the lemon with one hand, he placed her on the navy cushion. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Lets continue!" she smiled at them. 'She's still a little pale...' noted Lantis, he would keep an eye on her for the rest of the game.  
  
The game went on and the bottle pointed to Clef and Caldina. (Our favourite little Master Mage! I love making him embarrassed, I'm evil, yes?)  
  
Clef groaned. He could only remember the butt rating system too well.  
  
~Flashback~ Clef. She paused slightly. Then she had to bend down to pinch it, to feel it. If one looked closely, you could see the blush forming on Clef's cheek. He actually liked the feeling of her pinch, and he was totally embarrassed to think that way.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Truth or dare? Guru?" she quipped teasingly.  
  
Fearing he had to rate the girls' butt, he chose truth. The question surprised him though. "Did you do anything with Ferio that time you guys were in the throne room so long?" she asked winking.  
  
"Nothing of course!" he answered indignantly.  
  
"Come on Clef, no need to deny!" said Ferio acting in an seductive way, fluttering his eyes back at Clef.  
  
"What? Hey we didn't do anything, what are you saying Ferio!" he defended himself a little scared.  
  
"It's a secret Caldina!" finished Ferio. Everyone had fun seeing the usually composed Clef losing his composure, it was obvious as to whom he REALLY liked.  
  
Still freaked, Clef spun the bottle. It turned to face bottom Larfage and top... Lantis?  
  
"Yippee. I get to do something stupid again." he responded dryly.  
  
"Just enjoy yourself. We didn't mind getting killed saving the people of Cephiro what's a small dare compared to this?" the blond swordsman replied.  
  
"Well, you haven't been utterly embarrassed yet, have you?" shot back Lantis.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Larfage asked, there was no point arguing with Lantis when he was in a touchy mood.  
  
"Truth." He felt safer saying truths, better than doing another Hikaru shot. Remembering the experience, he turned to look at Hikaru, she smiled brightly back at him.  
  
"Okay. I was really wondering, whom did you lose your virginity to?" This was met with cheers. "Good one!" commented Ferio as he patted Larfage on the back.  
  
"Do you get what I mean now? Utterly embarrassing." he swallowed, "I... uh, I well... lost my virginity to..." Taking a gulp out of the jug of tequila, he ended up choking. Coughing and wheezing, he barely managed to breathe when he realised someone's concerned gaze fixed on him. He knew who was the only one not laughing. "I lost my virginity to... Eagle." he finished.  
  
"Does that mean you're gay?" asked Umi.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!" he replied and noticed all the eyes staring at him. He sweatdropped. "I'm not!" he insisted.  
  
"Okayyyyyy......" everyone answered.  
  
Anxious to shift the attention, the bottle was spun again. Umi got the top and Fuu bottom.  
  
"Hmmn... I must really think of a good one, seeing that I had that I was the first girl to be dared. Truth or Dare, Fuu?" she asked.  
  
"Dare." she said after considering the possibilities in her head. "Why dare?" Hikaru asked curiously.  
  
"I was just interested to find out what kind of dare Miss Umi would make me do.", she answered Hikaru with a small smile.  
  
"Okay then... I dare you to exchange underwear with Ferio!" replied Umi looking proud of herself.  
  
At first Fuu thought she was kidding, then realising Umi was dead serious her eyes grew as large as saucers. "Nani? You can't be serious!"  
  
"Fuu, I'm totally serious." Umi answered.  
  
"So, am I suppose to do it here?" she asked incredulous.  
  
"EW! Nooo! Go to the toilet. Please!" said the blue haired maiden, shaking her head fervently, not wanting to see the sight.  
  
"Come on Fuu!" said Ferio as he dragged her to the toilet. (This is not a dirty fic, they did NOT look at each other during this time.)  
  
They came out, both looking extremely uncomfortable. "How do you girls wear this THING?" asked Ferio, tugging at his pants.  
  
"You don't want to hear the answer.", replied Caldina shooting him a look.  
  
"Try me!"  
  
She then whispered into his ear, "Because we don't have certain things hanging out, okay?" He blushed. "Okay, I don't want to hear the answer."  
  
"Told ya!"  
  
The bottle rotated and landed top Hikaru and bottom Umi. Hikaru smiled innocently, "Truth or Dare Umi?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay. Pick one person in the room that you would most like to have sex with."  
  
"Hikaru!" she replied blushing again.  
  
"We're all waiting!" urged Caldina getting impatient.  
  
"The person I would most like to have sex with is..." she took a deep breath. "Is..."  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Review! Thanks for reading!  
  
Thanks to the following for suggestions, they may be seen in future chapters. ssjlavenderkid, the substance thing is GROSS! But I like the one on the tutu! I think I'll use it in the future.  
  
ko, thanks, I liked a lot of your suggestions! Are you someone who often plays Truth or Dare? You seem like it. Thanks a lot, it was really useful!  
  
Replies to reviews: Sakura of Nijitsu, Hey just drop me a message and I can teach you how to work the thing. Hopefully you have already learned how to use ff.net! It was really complicated for me at first too, but I got a lending hand.  
  
Mrs Kakashi or your new penname, Thanks a lot!! Please update some of your fics soon!  
  
Vanilla Fox, Maybe I'll see you in MOELC next year. Or maybe not, how can I recognize you? But thanks anyway and I know Lantis is definitely OOC, so I'm sorry for giving you goose bumps.  
  
I would also like to thank daggermaiden, yoshimi (thanks for reviewing twice!), jen, the fluffyness of Fuu, Tanuki (jo-chan, chrynn (update your fic soon!), kaji-chan, MoonPaper, Mischief Monkey, dragon of the stars, a n g e l. w 1 n g, hyper*italian*gurl, Sweety and last but not least Yume no Kokoro(love your fic) for your reviews! 


End file.
